1. Field
Example embodiments relate to semiconductor devices and methods of manufacturing the same. More particularly, example embodiments relate to semiconductor devices including spacers on sidewalls of a gate structure, and methods of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a finFET is fabricated, a spacer layer may be formed on a dummy gate, the spacer layer may be anisotropically etched to form a spacer on a sidewall of the dummy gate, an upper portion of an active fin adjacent the dummy gate may be etched using the dummy gate and the spacer as an etching mask to from a recess, and a selective epitaxial growth (SEG) process may be performed to form a source/drain layer in the recess. The dummy gate may be removed to form an opening, and a gate structure may be formed in the opening. The spacer may include a proper material for performing various etching processes and the SEG process.